


The Camera Doesn’t Make Beauty, it Captures It

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A birthday date with V, and a little something extra~.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> It was recently @otome-jade‘s birthday and I wanted to write her a fic and she requested a fluffy smut fic with V, so here you go. Happy birthday! Contains: making out, a casual stroll through a beautiful park, a bit of teasing, biting, birthday sex, and the unnecessary mention of Zen because I thought it fit.

“Turn your head a little bit to the left, babe.” Jihyun murmured, his brows knit in focus as he tilted the Polaroid camera slightly in the direction he wanted you to move.

You tilted your head slightly in the direction Jihyun had indicated. “Like this?” Your eyes drifted towards your boyfriend as he chuckled lightly and advanced towards you.

His fingertips gently brushed under your chin as he lifted it slightly. Jihyun’s eyes reached into yours as his fingers daintily adjusted the position of your head, always lingering for a few moments too long. “This is what I had in mind.” Jihyun smiled, taking a few steps back and position the camera to snap a picture.

You waited a few moments for Jihyun to confirm how the picture turned out. The pair of you had been out in the park for your birthday and Jihyun had taken every opportunity that arose to take a picture of you. It didn’t bother you in the slightest, but your neck had grown sore from holding your head in somewhat awkward positions. But boy, did Jihyun know how to make you look stunning.

Jihyun held the photo to you as you relaxed, a grin spread on your face. “It looks amazing, you’re so talented, Jihyun!” You praised him as he slid the photo into a special pouch on his camera carrier. He tried to hide the fact that he was blushing behind his hair, but he wasn’t being very successful.

“You know,” he mused after another moment, “ _The camera doesn’t make beauty_.” Jihyun leaned towards you, his lips brushing gently across yours. “ _It only captures it_.”

A blush spread across your face and you looked away, but you couldn’t hide your bashful smile quickly enough for it to escape Jihyun’s attention. “Are we done here?” You asked, turning your body away from him and glancing down the concrete path.

It wound through the scenery, twisting around trees and bushes alight with flowers that beckoned with a slight fragrance. The sun cast dancing shadows, only interrupted by the birds that hopped from branch to branch of the trees above. They were undoubtedly enjoying the unusual temperature. It was a perfect day, not too hot, not too cold, the humidity was low. It was a match made in heaven.

Jihyun had his arm around your waist as he led you down the path, pointing out different plants that interested him. He spoke of how he longed to pluck every flower that reminded him of you and weave them into a crown. You had to pull his hand away from flowers every so often, not wanting him to get in trouble for picking something.

You could swear in the back of your mind that his man was more romantic than a certain silver-haired member of the RFA, but neither of them would hear it. “What’s so funny?” Jihyun glanced at the slight smirk that was playing at your lips, quirking an eyebrow at you.

“I was just thinking about you…” You trailed off, purposefully baiting him to ask _what_ in particular you were thinking about.

Jihyun pulled you closer, pushing a low-hanging branch out of the way of you as you continued your slow walk through the park. “What about me?”

Your smile grew wider, which caused a knowing sigh to fall from Jihyun’s lips. He knew you were about to say something to try and embarrass him, which he didn’t like to admit you were good at. “I was thinking about how you’re more romantic than Hyun.”

Jihyun paused, almost tripping over a part of the path that jutted out less than a centimeter above the previous piece. “I’m sure that’s not true.” He huffed, although he couldn’t deny a slight pride growing in his heart that you thought so highly of him.

“It is true~” You sang, leaning your head against Jihyun’s shoulder as you watched his face slowly flush to a light rose.

Jihyun smoothed back your hair, a quick gust of wind had decided to tousle through it and send it scattering into his face. “If you tell Hyun that you’ll catch your death in how offended he’ll be.”

“He should be offended that his acting isn’t on par with how amazing you are as a real human being.” Your nose wrinkled and you felt Jihyun’s chest vibrate with laughter.

“On second thought, maybe you _should_ tell him that.” Jihyun, nuzzled against your ear then softly pressed his lips below it. A shudder passed through you as they ghosted down to your jaw.

You slowly looked up at Jihyun, a deep burn in his eyes urged you to reach up on your toes to kiss him. He was a bit shocked by the action, one of his feet sliding backwards on the concrete to steady himself as your lips moved deeply against his.

Jihyun parted your lips with his tongue, it danced over the top row of your teeth then swiped over your lips, coaxing you to return the gentle heat with your own. Your tongue slowly worked its way towards his, rubbing then swirling around it. Jihyun let one of his hands travel up to your chin, he held it deftly in his hand as he nipped at your tongue. You’d usually pull away from this action, but the way he had your head tilted made you unable to.

Quakes ran up and down your spine as Jihyun’s lips slowly worked your mind blank. “Are you enjoying your birthday date, Angel?” He finally spoke softly against your mouth, pulling away to stare at you with an expression that could only be explained as ‘bedroom eyes’.

“All thanks to you, Love.” You wrapped your arms around Jihyun’s body and hugged him, pressing your face into the warmth of his neck as his arms encircled your body as well.

The two of you stood in the passionate embrace for what felt like only a few seconds but also a few hours, accompanied only by the tittering of birds and the passing smile of an elderly couple as they walked by on a separate path. Jihyun pulled back slightly, his warm hand rubbing up and down your back in a soothing gesture.

You griped in annoyance as he insisted that it was time to go home as the sun was starting to descend on the horizon, casting colorful lights reflecting off the leaves onto the sleepy grass that draped over the edges of the pathway. “But it’s so beautiful here…”

Jihyun pulled you along despite your complaints of wanting to stay, he didn’t want to say it out loud but your kiss and praises had worked him up a bit. That paired with the teasingly flirtatious glances in some of the pictures he took had left him wanting more of you.

You walked hand in hand back to Jihyun’s home, squished together as the evening bustle of people journeying to their own houses rushed past you in all directions. Both of you couldn’t be bothered by it, you were too happy in the comfort of knowing the other was with you for the long run.

A comforting smell reached your nostrils as you entered Jiyhun’s home, although you technically shared it since most of your stuff lived here as well. “Have a seat love, I have one more thing for you.” Jihyun said as he rushed past you, heading towards the kitchen.

“Hmm…” You hummed as you sank into the soft cushions of the couch, your eyelids fluttering shut for a moment, then opening as Jihyun reappeared. “Is that a cake?”

You hadn’t had a cake for your birthday in a few years, there hadn’t been much time for you to have a real celebration with being busy with your work. “It’s supposed to resemble a sun.” Jihyun frowned as he placed the cake on the coffee table.

The icing was a soft yellow mixed with hues of orange and white. The colors swirled together and branched down the sides in a way that resembled both the petals of a flower and the outer rays of the sun. “It’s perfect!” You hugged Jihyun and pulled him down to sit beside you.

“Like you.” The pair of you spoke at almost the same time, then laughed as you leaned in to kiss.

The kiss deepened quickly, your noses knocking off each other in haste to taste the sweetness of each others’ tongues. A light moan escaped your parted lips as Jihyun pushed you backwards onto the couch, his hands caressing your waist then sliding up your shirt to massage your skin.

“Don’t you want some cake?” Jihyun groaned against your neck as he nipped and tormented the skin there.

You writhed as Jihyun’s nips turned to sucks and bites. “ _Later_!” A groan urged Jihyun on to lift your shirt over your head.

Your hips pressed against his as Jihyun grinded against you, light gasps hopping from his throat as his kisses splayed over your throat and down your collarbone. You tangled your fingers in his hair, tugging it as you pulled his lips back to meet yours.

Jihyun unbuttoned his shirt, his muscles shuddering as you dragged your fingertips down his throat, across his chest, then over his abdomen. Your bra was disposed of next, it hung off the arm of the couch as Jihyun’s lips nipped and massaged over the buds of your breasts.

His passion was a slow burn as it swept through you, your hips bucked against his with more urgency, whimpers pouring from your lips as you wrapped you grabbed Jihyun’s belt. He helped you undo it, tugging off his pants then inching yours off your legs, pressing kisses to your inner thighs.

You moaned and arched your back as Jihyun let his lips press over the prominent wet spot of your panties, your fingers tightening in his hair as he teased your clothed bud with the tip of his tongue.

Jihyun grunted when you suddenly tugged him closer to you, kissing him aggressively as your desire _spilled_ from your lips with pleas for him to ‘stop teasing me already’.

He laughed, tugging off your panties as his tongue rubbed against yours. One of his hands rubbed at your wet entrance as the other peeled off his boxers, he was already hard for you. There was something about watching you give in to his slow kisses that really _did it_ for him.

A moan escaped your lips then morphed into an annoyed grunt when Jihyun slipped a finger inside you, only to promptly remove it. “Ji-!” You started to protest, but it fell into a weak cry when Jihyun filled you.

Your hips moved with his tempo, it started out slowly. A gentle build to deeper thrusts and deeper kisses.

The pair of you tangled on the couch, grunting and moaning as Jihyun’s thrusts started to speed up. One of his hands was against the small of your back, bowing your body against his as the other was tangled in your hair.

Your fingers had fallen to his shoulder, clawing into it as your other hand rubbed your clit. Jihyun wished to pleasure you like that himself, but with what he had planned for later that night… You’d be too _exhausted_ to need anyone but _him_ to please you.

“I’m close…” You whimpered, feeling your core tighten as Jihyun plowed into it. He suddenly pulled your body closer, smirking when you screamed. Jihyun had pinpointed your g-spot and was now assaulting it with pressure.

You cursed, shuddering as an intense orgasm swept through your body. You pulled him with you, the feeling of you tightening around him making him release for you as well.

Jihyun slowly lowered your back onto the couch, the pair of you panting as your noses bumped against each other. Too swept away by your releases to do anything but stare at one another for a few instances. “Did you want to make a wish, Angel?”

Jihyun broke the pleasant silence with a husky question. You pulled him in for a kiss as you replied.

“I already have everything I’ll ever need.”


End file.
